Amnesia
by DarkRock
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando un Naruto de 17 años termina sin recuerdos en un mundo completamente diferente, pero a la vez tan familiar. Aunque de vez en cuando la vida se torna algo loca porque conocera a una joven de 20 años comenzando una épica aventura donde ambos se volverán inseparables. Fem Lone Wanderer. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro ... tal vez 7w7)
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen:** **Después de haber perdido la memoria de algún modo en algún punto desconocido, antes deber terminado en este extraño mundo. Naruto comenzará un largo viaje por este extraño mundo radioactivo repleto de criaturas extrañas y peligrosas en busca de respuestas sobre su paradero actual. Donde conocerá a muchas buenas personas que lo ayudarán y otras personas malas que solo serán obstáculos algo problemáticos en su camino para saber quién es, pero a medida que descubra cosas sobre si mismo varias cosas se le harán un poco mas fáciles. Aunque esto sin duda llamara la atención de personas muy peligrosas alrededor de todo el Yermo Capital y sus alrededores, las cuales estarán observando con atención desde las sombras a su joven presa ... esperando pacientemente el momento adecuado para actuar.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Fallout o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Amnesia

Capitulo 1: Buscando Respuestas Y Encuentro Inesperado

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **La guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **Desde los albores de la humanidad, cuando nuestros antepasados descubrieron que podían matar con rocas y huesos, se ha derramado sangre en nombre de Dios, de la justicia, o simplemente de la rabia psicótica.**

 **Los romanos emprendieron la guerra para reunir esclavos y riquezas. España construyó un imperio de su lujuria por el oro y el territorio. Hitler convirtió a Alemania en una superpotencia económica. En el siglo XXI, todavía se libraba la guerra por los recursos que podrían adquirirse. Sólo que esta vez, los botines de guerra eran también sus armas: petróleo y uranio. Para estos recursos, China invadiría Alaska, Estados Unidos anexaría Canadá, y la Comunidad Europea se disolvería en disputas … disputas entre estados y naciones, en otras palabras, Guerras Civiles entre ellos mismos, empeñados en controlar los últimos recursos restantes en la Tierra.**

 **Muchos horrores y crímenes habían ocurrido a lo largo de la historia, pero pocos coincidían con los actos desesperados y violentos que las naciones cometerían en el nombre de todo lo que pudieran reclamar por sí mismos. Algunas almas optimistas pensaban que las guerras por estos recursos serían el punto de inflexión para la humanidad, el crisol que forjaría un futuro de paz. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?**

 **Ellos estaban equivocados.**

 **El fin del mundo se produjo casi como lo habíamos predicho: Demasiados humanos, no hay suficiente espacio o recursos para todos. Los detalles son triviales e inútiles, las razones, como siempre, eran puramente humanas. En el año 2077, después de milenios de conflictos armados, la naturaleza destructiva del hombre no pudo sostenerse más. En apenas 2 horas, la Tierra estaba casi limpia de vida… No solamente humana, ya que esa gran limpieza afecto a toda la vida en la tierra, una chispa atómica golpeada por las manos humanas que rápidamente se desbordaron del control humano. Lanzas de energía nuclear llovieron de los cielos y el mundo se sumergió en un abismo de fuego y radioactividad nuclear. Los continentes fueron tragados en llamas y cayeron bajo los océanos hirviendo. La humanidad estaba casi extinguida, sus espíritus formaban parte de la radiación de fondo que cubría la tierra.**

 **Pero no era, como algunos habían predicho, el fin del mundo. En cambio, el apocalipsis fue simplemente el prólogo de otro capítulo sangriento de la historia de la humanidad.**

 **Porque el hombre había logrado destruir el mundo, ¿pero la guerra? La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **La capital de los Estados Unidos de América, Washington DC, fue antes de la guerra un ejemplo brillante de la sociedad. Pero en las primeras horas de la Gran Guerra, o la Tercera Guerra Mundial que ese era su nombre en realidad, se redujo a una cáscara hueca y radioactiva de su antiguo yo. La tierra estaba saturada por las lluvias de innumerables bombas nucleares, envenenando su tierra y sus aguas. Los monumentos de los momentos más grandes e inspiradores de la historia de Estados Unidos fueron perdidos o marcados para siempre. El asiento del gobierno americano fue casi completamente aniquilado, y durante dos siglos las ruinas de DC quedaron abandonadas, blanqueadas por el sol y cubierto de cenizas.**

 **Para la gente de lo que ahora es el Yermo Capital, la vida es puro sufrimiento. Los asaltantes, los mutantes y los animales salvajes escogen a los que se alejan de las regiones seguras de las pocas civilizaciones que han surgido de las cenizas. La comida y el agua limpia son productos básicos que las personas luchan y mueren todos los días tratando de buscarlos por todo el Yermo Capital. Una raza de hombres monstruosos, los súper mutantes, se alimentan de seres humanos implacablemente, capturándolos y llevándolos a lugares desconocidos. Son pocos los que son capaces de combatir esta gran amenaza.**

 **La Hermandad del Acero, dirigida por el simpático y noble Elder Owyn Lyons, ha luchado para proteger a la gente de Yermo Capital durante más de 20 años. Estos caballeros y paladines, vestidos con armaduras de poder, y manejando armas tecnológicamente avanzadas, atacan a la amenaza súper mutante desde su centro de mando: la Ciudadela, ubicada dentro de las ruinas del Pentágono.**

 **Pero sus esfuerzos, aunque nobles, han tenido poco éxito. Una parte de su propia clase, insatisfecha con las elecciones del Elder Lyons, se separó de la Hermandad, eligiendo en su lugar centrarse en los objetivos originales de la Hermandad de estar en la región: la adquisición de tecnología avanzada antes de la guerra. Estos soldados Proscritos, como los soldados leales a Lyons los etiquetaron, se han establecido en el Fuerte Independencia. Buscando ferozmente tecnología en las ruinas de DC, sin tener en cuenta nada (y nadie) como una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Los brutales súper mutantes, de origen y número desconocido, han planteado una amenaza constante para todos los que habitan el Yermo Capital. Durante años, han sido las pesadillas de aquellos que cazan, y también han invadido las ruinas de DC. Estos Meta humanos grandes e ininteligentes, acompañados de sus abominaciones mutadas han librado una guerra sin fin por el control sobre el Yermo Capital. No han tenido éxito … todavía.**

 **La Capital del Yermo, como tantos otros lugares, es el hogar de un conflicto interminable. Y, sin embargo, debajo de su suelo inerte y ensangrentado, se cuenta una historia diferente. En los primeros días, miles de personas lograron salvarse de los horrores del holocausto al refugiarse en enormes Bunkers subterráneos conocidos como refugios. Pero cuando los habitantes de los refugios salieron a la superficie, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con el infierno del Yermo. Sus habitantes se establecieron a través de las ruinas del viejo mundo para construir nuevas sociedades, establecer nuevas aldeas y formar nuevas tribus.**

 **Todos, excepto para los habitantes del refugio 101, escondido en el centro de la Capital del Yermo. Porque en aquel día fatídico, cuando el fuego llovía desde el cielo, la enorme puerta de acero del refugio 101 se cerró y nadie volvió a abrirla.**

 **A lo largo de sus corredores de acero, se puede ver y oír la propaganda de su Supervisor en todos los controles. Fue aquí donde naciste y aquí morirás.**

 **Porque nadie entrará jamás en el refugio 101 ... y ni tampoco saldrá.**

* * *

Un joven de 17 años (Por ahora desconocido) empezó a moverse lentamente en la posición acostada en que encontraba (Muy incómoda en su opinión), pero extrañamente no podía mover su cuerpo con libertad por lo con una mueca de fastidio abrió sus ojos de a poco y por fin pudo ver que encima suyo había un gran ropero de madera aplastando su cuerpo por completo.

"Por Kami-sama …" El adolescente gruño con una mueca dolor, ya que ese intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo lo hizo apretar sus dientes con molestia … aunque de repente un pensamiento atravesó su mente, que lo asusto demasiado y que lo hizo olvidar temporalmente ese dolor.

Él no tenía idea donde se encontraba, además ¿Cuál era su nombre …? ¿O, si quiera tiene uno? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Dónde estaba su familia …? Si es que tenía, claro. Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta produjeron que le diera una puntada de dolor en su cerebro, por lo que mejor decidió dejarlos de lado por su bien y enfocar su mente en sacarse el obstáculo que tiene encima suyo. Poniendo sus dos manos que estaban libres por suerte, sobre el borde del ropero haciendo un poco de fuerza sacándoselo de encima de apoco, para que seguidamente lo arrojara hacia un lado dejándolo poder respirar con tranquilidad.

"Eso fue muy fácil.", El adolescente dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero casi al instante la borro de sus labios. "Espera … ¿Desde cuando puedo levantar un ropero de semejante tamaño solo con mis manos desnudas? ..." El chico pregunto a nadie en particular, quedándose mirando sus manos enguantadas que están con agujeros y algo quemados por una causa obviamente desconocida por su pérdida de memoria … aunque de pronto el muchacho sintió unas ganas tremendas de verse a un espejo y comprobar como es físicamente para ver si recordaba algo que lo ayudara a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Buscando con su mirada dicho objeto, lo encontró en una pared semi destruida y bueno el espejo no es que estuviera en 'buenas condiciones' pero algo es algo. Y esto es porque el espejo de gran tamaño estaba trizado en varias partes, además que el tiempo había hecho su trabajo de comérselo lentamente volviéndolo en algunas partes arena.

Poniéndose frente a dicho espejo, observo que en el reflejo del vidrio desgastado había parado un joven de tez semi bronceada y estatura alta (1,85m). Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste solo en un Gi de combate negro muy maltratado que estaba a punto de caerse en cualquier momento para dejarlo en bóxer, y su torso estaba totalmente descubierto dejando a la vista de cualquiera su físico bien marcado y definido. Por ultimo lleva un par de guantes y botas negras igual de dañadas que su Gi. ¿Cual era el motivo del porque estaba así? ¿Tal vez una pelea? No lo sabía con exactitud hasta que recordara algo.

"¿Acaso ese soy yo? …", El pelinegro se autoevaluó todo el cuerpo con una mirada curiosa. "Sin duda soy muy guapo, pero estoy hecho una mugre." El ojinegro murmuro al final de sus palabras con una mueca algo molesta.

Aunque de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un disparo que hizo trizas el espejo donde estaba observándose así mismo, seguido de una voz desconocida para él que le produjo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran por instinto en señal de peligro.

"Mmmmm, carne fresca." La voz femenina dijo con un tono divertido, para que seguidamente diera un soplido dramático al cañón de su rifle de caza alejando el humo que salía de este.

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente con una expresión entre asombro y un toque de miedo, pero decidió quedarse en silencio, tratando de mantener la calma cuando vio a la mujer con sonrisa de psicópata en sus labios. La mujer no dijo nada solo dándole una mirada completa al cuerpo semi desnudo del chico, sus ojos se posaron en el torso musculoso y definido del pelinegro … y ella inconscientemente se lamió los labios de una forma algo primitiva, ¿La razón? Simple le gusto lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

"¿Sabes, chico? Creo que hoy tuviste mala suerte y yo por supuesto me saque la lotería.", La saqueadora comento con una amplia sonrisa, para que seguidamente apuntara con su rifle al joven ojinegro. "Ahora sácate esos pantalones." Ella ordeno con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, ya que quería ver el paquete que Naruto tiene entre sus piernas.

El pelinegro sin decir nada al respecto no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que le ordenaron, por lo que empezó a bajarse los pantalones lentamente hasta quedar en bóxer, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que estaba empezando a excitarse sexualmente y que solo con la mirada lo estaba violando al pobre chico que obviamente empezó a sentirse incómodo.

"Bien, ahora sigue eso." La saqueadora dijo con un tono ronco, mientras con su rifle señalaba la prenda faltante del chico para quedar totalmente desnudo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto empezó a idear un plan lo más rápido posible para escapar de esta loca asalta cunas y casi al instante como si un foco se prendiera se le ocurrió una gran idea que lo sacaría de este gran e incómodo problema.

"Creo que eso será en otra ocasión, mujer.", El ojinegro comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, extrañamente ese tipo de palabras algo arrogantes que uso se le hicieron conocidas … pero no sabía de dónde. Ella estaba a punto de obligarlo con su rifle y si no le hacía caso le dispararía sin pensarlo directamente en las pelotas por desobediente, seguramente lo mataría ese tipo de herida, pero le daba igual podía conseguir a otro por ahí. "¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!" El pelinegro advirtió en voz alta, arrojando la parte inferior de su Gi de combate a la mujer que estaba sorprendida por esa acción, y por instinto soltó su rifle para agarrar la prenda de vestir del chico.

Luego de esa pequeña distracción, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Naruto pudiera escapar de esa loca, por lo que sin dudarlo se arrojó por una ventana semi rota haciéndola trizas en el proceso y emprendió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que era una especie de loco o algo peor. Mientras que la saqueadora al salir de su sorpresa apretó sus dientes con furia total al ser engañada tan fácilmente por un mocoso que estaba re bueno en su opinión.

"¡Puedes correr, chico! ¡Pero no puedes esconderte de mí!", La mujer dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente agarrar del suelo su rifle de caza. "¡TARDE O TEMPRANO TE ENCONTRARE Y TE HARÉ MIO, ES UNA PROMESA!" La saqueadora grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que ese mocoso lo haya oído, mientras jalaba el gatillo de su arma de fuego que apuntaba hacia el cielo.

 **{¡BANG!}**

El disparo obviamente fue escuchado por Naruto, que con una expresión asustada se arrojó dentro de un puso de un metro de profundidad más o menos, que al parecer había sido causado por una bomba en el pasado.

* * *

Una joven de 19 años de tez blanca. Cabello negro medio corto, que le llegaba hasta su cuello y ojos de color negro/oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en un Mono del Refugio del color estándar (Azul con detalles amarillos), que tiene el número 101 en la espalda. No otra que la Trotamundos Solitaria, siendo su verdadero nombre Ashley, la cual recién acababa de salir del refugio 101 en busca de su padre y que este le diera respuestas.

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta de madera para salir al exterior, de repente la intensa luz del sol la cegó temporalmente por lo que por instinto se protegió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda por un buen rato hasta que se acostumbró.

Sin duda una vez que enfoco su mirada en el horizonte quedo cautivada 'por así decirlo' con el paisaje completamente destruido y muerto en su mayor parte, conocido actualmente por los pocos habitantes civilizados que viven en el cómo "Yermo Capital".

Aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su Pip-Boy 3000 que empezó a hacer un sonido en especial, que significaba que el aparato había captado varias señales de radio. Dándole un vistazo a la pantalla vio una frecuencia que le llamo la atención, por lo que la selecciono y casi al instante empezó a escuchar el antiguo himno de la nación ahora destruida completamente. En otra frecuencia al zar solo escucho estática, por lo que curiosa vio el nombre quedándose con los ojos bien abiertos ya que se trataba de un llamado de auxilio de un ovni … pero decidió dejarlo de lado, por ahora. También había otras señales de auxilio, pero estaban demasiado lejos de su posición y obviamente estaba sola, por lo que descarto inmediatamente ir ayudar a eses personas.

Luego de eso, Ashley desvió la mirada de su Pip-Boy hacia un camino que tiene frente suyo que al parecer terminaba en una antigua carretera desgastada y obviamente antigua con indicios de luchas atraves del tiempo.

Después de debatir mentalmente por unos segundos, que para ella fueron interminables decidió bajar a la carretera con su pistola 10mm (Que le dio su mejor amiga, Amata) en ambas manos y con una mirara determinada observo hacia todos lados … pero en el fondo de su alma estaba muy asustada por los peligros desconocido de este nuevo mundo para ella.

Una vez que estuvo en la carretera destrozada por el tiempo, observo hacia ambos lados buscando con sus ojos indicios de algún ser vivo pensante o hasta un salvaje animal radiactivo como en los comics que leyó de niña, pero lamentablemente no encontró nada o eso creía porque de la nada alguien toco su hombro derecho haciéndola saltar del susto e instintivamente a punto hacia el desconocido y jalo el gatillo de su pistola.

 **{¡BANG!}**

El disparo se debió haber escuchado en un rango de 2km por lo menos, lo más seguro es que en Megatón se haya escuchado, pero como la población estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas no le dieron importancia alguna.

"Ouch … eso dolió un poco." La voz desconocida dijo con un tono ligeramente adolorido.

Ashley se quedó congelada al ver que el disparo no le hizo ni quiera un rasguño al hombre desconocido … aunque de repente ella quedo en shock cuando por fin pudo ver al tipo que tiene frente suyo.

"¿G-Grognak?" La pelinegra pregunto con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, para que seguidamente cerrara sus ojos y abriéndolos con rapidez, ya que podría tratarse de una especie de ilusión … pero no, el todavía seguía parado frente a ella.

Naruto al escuchar ese nombre extraño miro detrás suyo y a los costados por si había alguien más, pero no, no había nadie más aparte de él y la chica por supuesto… Luego de eso giro la cabeza para empezar a mirar fijamente a la ojinegra con el ceño fruncido.

"… ¿Quien?" El pelinegro dijo con un tono confuso, ignorando que la joven mujer lo mirara de arriba y abajo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Tu!" Ashley respondió en voz alta, mientras señalaba de una forma algo descortés al muchacho porque todavía no podía creer que el héroe favorito de sus comics fuera REAL y estuviera a solo un paso de ella, ignorando que su supuesto héroe de los comics estuviera debatiendo sobre ese nombre.

"¿Yo? ¿Acaso ese es mi nombre?", El ojinegro pregunto algo curioso, para que seguidamente tratara de recordar si ese nombre se le hacía familiar a su persona. " _¿Grog … nak? ¿_ _De verdad ese es mi nombre_ _?_ " Naruto pensó para sí mismo con una expresión confusa, pero de repente hizo una mueca de claro dolor cuando la puntada de antes a su cerebro volvió nuevamente peor que antes.

La moradora del refugio 101 al ver esto se alarmo mucho, por lo que se arrodillo cerca de su bárbaro favorito.

"Hey, ¿¡Estas bien, Grognak!?", La pelinegra dijo con una clara expresión preocupada por su héroe de comics. El joven de ojos negros se tensó cuando la chica puso sus manos en sus hombros. "Tranquilo, soy una doctora no te haré daño.", Ashley comento con un tono suave al ver que su héroe se había incomodado con su toque inesperado de su parte, aunque ella se también se sonrojo levemente porque había apoyado sus manos en los hombros. "Haber déjame revisarte, por favor." La ojinegra pidió con el mismo tono de voz.

Naruto no sabía cómo ni porque la voz de la joven de cabello negro lo tranquilizaba, por lo que se dejó que lo revisara aparto sus manos de la cabeza para que ella pudiera revisarlo tranquilamente. Ella en respuesta sonrió dulcemente al ver como 'Grognak' le permitió revisarlo sin ninguna resistencia … aunque de repente esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando descubrió sangre seca en una parte en especial de la cabeza de su héroe y ella sabía que eso era muy, muy grave.

"Oh no …", La pelinegra murmuro con una expresión de horror. Naruto al escuchar la voz asustada de la doctora también lo puso más nervioso que antes, ya que sin duda había algo malo con su cabeza y ella sin duda lo había descubierto. "… Al parecer has sufrido un fuerte golpe en la corteza pre frontal.", Ashley revelo con un tono preocupado, ya que ella sabía que significaba eso y por supuesto no era nada bueno. Mientras que de parte del joven de cabello solo hizo una expresión confusa porque no tenía ni idea que era eso, y la chica si dio cuenta de esto por su silencio. "Es donde se encuentra la memoria de una persona y si alguien sufre un fuerte golpe en ese lugar, como tú por ejemplo … el sujeto padecerá amnesia." La ojinegra explico con un tono comprensivo, ya que sufrir algo como eso es demasiado triste y no se lo desearía ni a Butch a pesar que este fue su enemigo desde que ambos eran niños.

"¿Y-Y es permanente o temporal?" Naruto pregunto con un ligero tartamudeo en su voz, porque estaba muy asustado que nunca supiera quien era en realidad.

"Bueno, en este momento no sabría que decirte porque sin un lugar adecuado y mis materiales necesarios, pero personalmente te diría que solo el tiempo lo dirá." Ashley contesto con el mismo tono de voz de antes, sintiendo mucha lastima y frustración al no poder ayudar a su 'héroe' con algo eficiente.

"Maldita sea …" El pelinegro susurro con tristeza y mucha frustración, mientras que a la vez apretaba su puño derecho enguantado con fuerza. Aunque de repente quedo sorprendido con las palabras de la joven doctora y su acción inesperada de levantarle lentamente su cabeza para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

"Tranquilo, yo ayudo a las personas y no dejare que alguien herido vaya por ahí …", La pelinegra prometió con una dulce sonrisa, aunque también se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca. "Menos si se trata de Grognak el Bárb ..." Pero de repente la ojinegra se quedó sin palabras cuando observo el rostro de su supuesto héroe de comics y eso fue porque vio las tres marcas de bigotes que este último tiene en ambas mejillas.

"¿Pasa algo?" Naruto pregunto esta vez confuso y curioso del porque la chica había dejado de hablar de golpe.

Ella tardo un tiempo en contestar porque al parecer había quedado hipnotizada con esas marcas extrañas que le daban un aspecto salvaje y atractivo al chico.

"Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no eres Grognak." Ashley respondió algo decepcionada, ya que hubiera sido fantástico y único en la vida que su héroe bárbaro sea real.

"Oh …" Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro también igual de decepcionado porque pensaba que ese era su nombre … pero por otro lado estaba ¿Aliviado?

"Pero ya que no recuerdas nada, incluido tu nombre. Te pondré un nombre temporal …", La ojinegra hizo una pausa, ya que estaba pensando en un nombre adecuado para su paciente que sufría amnesia. "¡GROG! Si te viene perfecto." La pelinegra exclamo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Luego de eso ambos decidieron levantarse de su posición, ya que se les estaba haciendo algo incomoda.

"Está bien." Naruto o 'Grog' acepto su nuevo nombre con cierto grado de indiferencia.

Aunque de repente la moradora del refugio 101 se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que no le había dicho al pelinegro y eso era su ¡NOMBRE! Se sentía muy avergonzada por ese enorme detalle.

"¡Oh, dios mío!", La ojinegra exclamo de forma dramática, sobresaltando al pobre chico que estaba distraído. "Casi lo olvidaba mi nombre es Ashley." La pelinegra se presentó con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, para que seguidamente extendiera su brazo al ojinegro.

"Encantado, Ashley.", El pelinegro respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Mi nombre es 'Grog'." El ojinegro se presentó con un tono amistoso, para que seguidamente estrechara la mano de la chica.

Ambos se miraron fijamente todavía con expresiones alegres, pero de repente una brisa de viento muy frio hizo que Naruto o 'Grog' tuviera un tembleque de frio. Ashley se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que confusa observo bien que el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba ausente de ropa … bueno salvo por el bóxer que cubría su desnudez y unas botas junto a un par de guantes muy dañados, esto dejo a la moradora del refugio 101 con un sonrojo masivo en sus mejillas.

Aunque tuvo que salir de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, porque Naruto o 'Grog' pensaría que era una pervertida. Por lo que con un rápido movimiento busco en su Pip-Boy 3000 para ver si tenía una prenda de vestir de sobra que pudiera darle, hasta que de pronto encontró algo que podría servirle a su posible compañero de viaje. El ojinegro observo ligeramente curioso la cosa verde que la joven tiene en su brazo izquierdo, ya que nunca había visto algo como eso en su vida o tal vez sí, pero no le recordaba por su amnesia.

" _¡_ _La chaqueta de_ _Butch!_ ", La ojinegra pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver dicha prenda de vestir debajo de un mono del refugio 101 junto a un par de botas nuevas, que obviamente también le servirían para vestir al joven de cabello negro.

"T-Ten ponte esto …", La pelinegra dijo con un leve tartamudeo al principio de sus palabras todavía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para que seguidamente en sus manos aparecieran en un resplandor verde las prendas de vestir anteriormente dichas.

"¡Gracias, Ashley-chan!" 'Grog' agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez agarra de las manos de la joven doctora una chaqueta bastante cool junto a un mono de color azul con el número 101 en la espalda y un par de botas negras … no era la mejor ropa, pero por ahora es suficiente y estaba muy agradecido con la mujer de cabello negro.

A Naruto o 'Grog' no le importaba mucho donde estaba, ya que estaba cambiándose frente a una mujer, además, que a su alrededor había un sinfín de cosas peligrosas que estaban al acecho para atacar al par pelinegro esperando el momento indicado.

Ashley observaba entre incomoda y muy sonrojada como el joven de su edad se cambiaba como si estuviera en un lugar común y corriente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero admitió que el chico es muy atractivo en todos los sentidos, además que recordara en todos estos años que vivió en el refugio 101, nunca había visto a un hombre con esa clase de músculos tan marcados … ni siquiera Butch, y eso que este tenía lo suyo.

Cuando el ojinegro termino de cambiarse se miró de arriba y abajo comprobando su nuevo atuendo, sin duda se sentía raro y también estaba algo apretado, pero por lo menos estaba vestido como una persona civilizada y además ya no sentía ese molesto viento de hace un momento atrás. Aunque de repente los pelos de la nuca de Naruto se erizaron, en señal de que algo peligroso se acercaba hacia ellos y sin duda era muy grande porque sintió como el piso retumbo con sus pisadas en el asfalto arruinado con el tiempo.

La moradora del refugio 101 y su compañero de viaje observaron con horror como encima de unas rocas de gran tamaño apareció una especie de camaleón súper desarrollado color marrón claro de aproximadamente tres metros de altura con una sed de sangre impresionante, que se notaba con solo verlo.

"Oh, no …" La pelinegra murmuro en estado de shock cuando vio a esa horrible y aterradora criatura salida desde el mismísimo infierno.

"¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?" Naruto o 'Grog' pregunto en voz baja con la mirada fija en ese extraño ser.

"N-No lo sé … jamás en mi vida vi una cosa como esa …" La ojinegra respondió con un pequeño tartamudeo en sus palabras, mientras que inconscientemente agarraba el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro en busca de seguridad.

Ambos le rezaban a Dios/Kami-sama de que la criatura no bajara la vista hacia ellos, ya que no tenían en mente ser el almuerzo de esa cosa … aunque como si el destino les diera un puñetazo en la boca del estómago el Sanguinario bajo la mirada de repente hacia la joven pareja, ambos tragaron saliva cuando dicha criatura se los quedo viendo

" **¡GROARRRRR!** " El reptil rugió con fuerza hacia el par de moradores del refugio.

Ashley por instinto salto de miedo en los brazos de Naruto o 'Grog', y este ultimo la sostuvo estilo nupcial muy cerca de su torso para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para empezar como alma que persigue el diablo en dirección a un pequeño asentamiento de chatarra que había visto, mientras escapaba de la Saqueadora violadora … sin saberlo ambos terminarían en Megatón en donde se encontrarían más problemas.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en la caja de comentarios y si es una opinión hagan lo mismo xD.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a TODO el Mundo, que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5012 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Fallout o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Amnesia

Capitulo 2: Megatón Y … ¿Qué Es Una Bomba Nuclear?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Ambos pelinegros corrían por sus vidas de su monstruoso seguidor saltando piedras de enormes tamaños y esquivando arboles petrificados en el camino, pero de repente la mano derecha del sanguinario atrapo al pobre de Naruto que empezó a luchar por querer salir del agarre de esta peligrosa criatura.

"¡Grog!" Ashley dijo en voz alta el nombre del muchacho con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

"V-Vete de aquí, A-Ashley-chan …", El pelinegro de repente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la bestia apretó su agarre alrededor de su torso. "S-Sálvate …" El ojinegro ordeno con un gruñido, para que seguidamente le diera un rodillazo en la boca del estómago a la criatura, que en respuesta se encogió de dolor y leve sorpresa por la gran hazaña de este humano de dañarlo un poco.

"B-Buscare ayuda … ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!" La pelinegra comento en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta empezando a correr hacia un extenso asentamiento metálico que había visto mientras ella y su acompañante huían de la gran bestia.

Cuando la criatura se recuperó gruño muy molesto, por lo que decidió hacer sufrir a este 'humano' antes de matarlo definitivamente. El sanguinario de repente empezó a apretar con más fuerza su agarre en el humano, pero esta vez utilizo ambas manos ocasionando que Naruto gritara de dolor e inconscientemente mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo izquierdo del reptil súper desarrollado arrancándole un pedazo de carne y obviamente ocasiono que este también rugiera de dolor, para que de forma inesperada e instintiva arrojara con todas sus fuerzas al 'humano' lejos de su alcance.

El ojinegro sintió que el aire de sus pulmones fue sacado a la fuerza cuando su cuerpo se estrelló de lleno contra una parte metálica del asentamiento desconocido. Mientras que el sanguinario entre lamentos de dolor se fue lejos de ese 'humano', porque sin duda alguna es muy peligroso y obviamente debe dejar que su herida 'grave' se cure.

Luego de eso el pelinegro se levantó lentamente de su posición con una expresión adolorida.

"E-Eso te pasa querer intentar matarme, lagarto gigante …" Naruto o 'Grog' dijo con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, porque extrañamente le agrado sentir ese sentimiento de adrenalina y peligro recorrer cada poro de su ser.

El joven de ojos negros al ver que ese reptil molesto no lo molestaría con una segunda pelea, decidió caminar lentamente hacia donde Ashley se había ido en busca de ayuda … aunque de pronto como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, la joven mujer apareció corriendo junto a un hombre que portaba un fusil automático.

El hombre (41) conocido como Lucas Simms, es de tez oscura y de estatura por encima de la media (1,78m). Tiene el cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su vestimenta consiste en un Guardapolvos de Sheriff junto a un sombrero y unas botas de combate.

"¡Grog!", La pelinegra exclamo con horror el nombre de su compañero de viaje y paciente al ver en el estado que estaba. "¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida?" La ojinegra hizo pregunta tras pregunta a un sorprendido Naruto, aunque de todos modos se dejó revisar por las manos de la joven doctora.

"Tranquila, Ashley-chan. Solo tengo uno que otro raspón y un poco de suciedad." El pelinegro comento con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente se quitara un poco de polvo de la hombrera derecha de su chaqueta.

Ashley se lo quedo mirando fijamente por un momento hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza.

"Es increíble que estés vivo y completo, chico. Nunca he visto algo igual, ya que la mayoría terminan despedazados hasta la muerte o casos muy extraños donde viven milagrosamente, pero le falta algún miembro del cuerpo.", El ojimarrón opino con evidente sorpresa, mientras que a la vez se rascaba su barbilla con su mano izquierda, quedándose pensativo durante unos cortos segundos. "Por cierto, me llamo Lucas Simms, soy el sheriff de la ciudad. Y el alcalde también, cuando es necesario." El ex regulador se presentó con una expresión seria, observando al joven de cabello negro debido a que este se lo veía.

"Mi nombre es … 'Grog'. Es un placer conocerlo, Sheriff." El ojinegro se presentó con una sonrisa forzada, ya que todavía se sentía muy frustrado de no saber su verdadero nombre … aunque de igual manera extendió su mano derecha para un apretón de manos con el hombre adulto, mientras que este último le devolvió el apretón de manos y a la vez formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vaya sorpresa … eres igual de educado que tu compañera … jmmm, creo que nos llevaremos bien. Escucha, 'Grog', te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ashley. Si tratan bien a mi gente, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran." El pelimarrón explico todavía con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente deshiciera el apretón de manos con el chico.

"Entendido, Sheriff." Ambos jóvenes aceptaron la condición del Sheriff de Megatón, sin problema alguno.

"Me alegro de que nos entendamos … con respecto a tu amnesia, 'Grog'. Espero que te recuperes lo más pronto posible, chico." Lucas dijo con sinceridad, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del joven en señal de apoyo moral.

Naruto o 'Grog' asintió con la cabeza por las palabras del hombro adulto.

"Bueno, síganme los dos." El Sheriff Simms comento con su rifle de asalto chino en ambas manos.

Ambos siguieron en silencio al pelimarrón hacia la entrada de Megatón en donde se encontraron con un 'ser'/robot extraño de metal, uno de los más impactados ante la vista fue el ojinegro que quedo sin habla y retrocedió un paso hacia cuando esa cosa empezó a decir algo.

Bienvenidos a Megatón, disfruten de su estancia. La bomba no supone ningún riesgo. Lo prometemos.

"¿Qué es eso?" El pelinegro pregunto desde una distancia 'segura' (dos metros de distancia), señalando al robot de una forma cautelosa.

Ashley y Lucas se dieron la vuelta con expresiones ligeramente sorprendidas por la inesperada pregunta del joven adolescente, aunque este último decidió contestar la pregunta debido a que solo el sabia el nombre del Protectron.

"¿Oh, eso? Es el Ayudante Weld, un robot Protectron que protege la entrada de Megatón de los saqueadores y entre otras cosas. Además, que les da la bienvenida a los viajeros.", El ojimarrón respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, aunque al ver todavía la expresión de desconfianza del chico dirigida hacia el robot de seguridad decidió tranquilizarlo con unas palabras. "No te preocupes, chico. Es inofensivo y amable con los viajeros." El Sheriff tranquilizo con sinceridad, para que seguidamente pusiera su mano encima de la cabeza del Protectron que ni se inmuto con el toque del humano debido a que era amigable en sus registros.

"Vamos, 'Grog'. Ya escuchaste al Sheriff Lucas, ese robot no te hará nada." La pelinegra dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que de forma inesperada sujetaba la mano derecha de su compañero de viaje y al parecer funcionaron sus palabras más que las del pelimarrón porque este desvió su mirada hacia ella.

Mientras que, el ojinegro asintió con la cabeza de forma agradecida. Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente entre 'Grog'/Naruto y el Ayudante Weld, los tres entraron por las puertas de Megatón que se cerraron a sus espaldas por seguridad de los ciudadanos, pero ambos pelinegros quedaron sin palabras con la vista del gran asentamiento.

"Bueno, ¿Ahora que puedo hacer por ustedes, jóvenes?" Lucas pregunto una vez que los dos ojinegros salieron de su asombro por Megatón.

Ashley fue la primera en responder, porque ella tenía un asunto muy importante con su padre y quería respuestas de este.

"Si. Busco a mi padre, de mediana edad … puede que los hayas visto." La pelinegra, contesto con un tono ligeramente tembloroso, ya que tenía miedo que él estuviera muerto.

"No; lo siento. Ya bastante tengo con lo que tengo como para andar fijándome en todos los que pasan por aquí. Puedes preguntar a alguien." El Sheriff respondió cruzándose de brazos una vez que enfundo su rifle de asalto chino.

"Entiendo …" La ojinegra dijo en voz baja, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás quedándose cerca de 'Grog'/Naruto.

El pelimarrón al ver a la chica en ese estado tan triste lo hizo sentir mal, por lo que hizo memoria y casi como si su mente hiciera clic, este le dio un recuerdo sobre dicho hombre.

"Ahora que lo pienso, si recuerdo a un tipo que paso por aquí. Tenía una mirada en sus ojos … ya sabes, la típica de cuando alguien quiere algo.", El ojimarrón comento con su mirada en el cielo ligeramente nublado del Yermo, mientras que Ashley levanto la mirada del suelo y se quedó mirando al Sheriff de Megatón muy esperanzada. "Estuvo un rato en el bar. Quizá Moriarty pueda ayudarte. Eso sí, ten cuidado. Ese hombre no es de fiar." Lucas advirtió con una expresión seria.

"¡Muchas gracias, Sheriff!" La pelinegra agradeció con una gran sonrisa y provoco que la mirada seria del ojimarrón pasara a una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de esa cosa?" El pelinegro pregunto luego de haber estado un largo tiempo en silencio, para que seguidamente señalara hacia la bomba nuclear 'inactiva'.

Tanto Ashley como Lucas observaron con curiosidad al ojinegro, mientras que a la vez daban media vuelta hacia donde este último estaba señalando siendo esta la bomba.

"¿La bomba? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" El Sheriff de Megatón pregunto con un tono serio.

"¿No crees que alguien debería desactivar esa cosa?" La pelinegra dijo con un toque de preocupación y miedo.

"Nadie de por aquí me inspira confianza para dejarle tocar eso. Además, la mayoría ni siquiera sabe que aun representa una amenaza. Y encima Cromwell y esos chalados de la Iglesia del Átomo idolatran al maldito artefacto. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que serias capaz de desactivarla? ¿Para siempre?" El ojimarrón pregunto con cierto grado de esperanza, ya que sin duda sería un gran alivio pensar que no tendría que preocuparse de tener un maldito objeto de destrucción masiva en su 'patio trasero'.

"Puedo tratar de desactivarla por ti." Ashley respondió con una expresión pensativa, ya que había estudiado un poco de explosivos como hobby a los 17 años.

"… (Suspiro) Ah, de acuerdo. Muy bien. Pero escucha, chica. Primero échale un vistazo. Ve con cuidado.", El pelimarrón advirtió con un toque de preocupación por la seguridad de todas las personas presentes. "Si haces bien el trabajo, te embolsaras 200 chapas." Lucas ofreció descruzándose de brazos, quedándose viendo a la joven.

"¿Chapas? ¿Te refieres a las chapas de las botellas de bebidas?" La ojinegra pregunto con un cierto de grado de curiosidad y atención.

"Exacto, pero por tu confusión seguramente hay muchas cosas que no sabes de este mundo, Ashley. Bueno,las chapas las utilizamos como moneda de cambio para comprar y vendes cosas, reemplazando el dinero de antes de la guerra (Dólar) que quedo completamente inútil para todas las personas de Yermo Capital por la falta de una fábrica de impresión que sostuviera la demanda de billetes." El Sheriff explico con su mano derecha acariciando su barbilla.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza por las palabras del ojimarrón, sin duda sorprendida de que la nueva moneda fueran esas chapas de Nuka-Cola, porque ella recordó que desde niña guardaba una cantidad considerable de dicho objeto. Mientras, que 'Grog'/Naruto solo observo con confusión la conversación entre la joven doctora y el sheriff, ya que no entendía del todo de que estaban hablando.

"¡Estupendo! Ve a ver que puedes hacer. Pero ten cuidado." Lucas dijo con una expresión que se notaba que se preocupaba por la seguridad de la amable y educada joven.

"Sobre Megatón, no nos vendrían mal algunas señas para movernos." El pelinegro opino con curiosidad al observar a su alrededor, ya que vio varias tiendas y otros lugares desconocidos para él.

"Dime, colega. ¿Qué estás buscando?" El ojimarrón pregunto con un tono amistoso.

El joven adolescente de ojos negros desvió la mirada hacia moradora del refugio 101, ya que tal vez ella quiera preguntar algo más importante de lo que él tenía en mente.

"¿Dónde está la clínica más cercana en caso de alguna emergencia?" Ashley dijo con una expresión seria, porque nunca se sabía cuándo ellos podían salir heridos en este peligroso mundo.

"Nuestra clínica más cercana está en la parte de abajo del cráter, justo al lado de la bomba. El Dr. Church es un poco seco, pero sabe mucho y es compasivo." El pelimarrón respondió con su mirada hacia donde estaba dicho lugar.

"Sobre este tal 'Moriarty', ¿Dónde está su bar?" La ojinegra pregunto esta vez algo más preocupada, debido a que estaba desesperada por encontrar a su padre.

"Si, el bar de Moriarty. La entrada está en la planta superior, frente a la puerta principal. Pero te lo repito de nuevo, ten cuidado. Moriarty NO es lo que se dice un amigo. Diga lo que diga, no te lo creas. Por lo que más quieras, no confíes en él." El Sheriff de cabello marrón contesto con obvia preocupación por la jovencita que tiene frente suyo, ya que podía ser como una hija para él.

"Entendido y le agradezco su preocupación, Sheriff. Creo que eso sería todo, nos vemos." La pelinegra, saludo con una sonrisa al ex regulador, mientras empezaba a bajar hacia donde estaba la bomba nuclear seguido de cerca por un silencioso 'Grog'/Naruto que observaba a su alrededor con evidente asombro.

Lucas en respuesta le devolvió el saludo y siguió con su trabajo de patrullar y mantener el orden en Megatón. Mientras que, Ashley y 'Grog'/Naruto después caminar durante unos minutos (Por haber estado observando a su alrededor) llegaron a otro destino … tal vez porque ambos se perdieron por haber olvidado ciertas indicaciones que le dio el Sheriff, Lucas.

"¿Almacén de Craterside?" El pelinegro pregunto con un tono curioso, observando dicho lugar de arriba y abajo … ignorando las miradas lujuriosas que le estaban dando un grupo de mujeres.

"Si, entremos para ver que venden en este lugar." La ojinegra respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, para que seguidamente abriera la puerta entrando lentamente al almacén seguido de cerca por el ojinegro.

Cuando ambos jóvenes de cabello negro entraron al Almacén de Craterside se encontraron con dos personas dentro (Un hombre y una mujer). Un mercenario con una mirada de pocos amigos, que estaba de brazos cruzados observando fijamente a los 'moradores' del refugio 101, aunque su mirada estaba más atenta en 'Grog'/Naruto. También había una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, posiblemente la dueña del lugar.

"¡Eh, me han dicho que son los que huyeron del refugio! ¡Hace siglos que no veo a uno como ustedes! … ¡Pero que sean dos lo hace más impresionante!" La dueña del almacén exclamo muy entusiasmada con los dos jóvenes adolescentes.

Ambos pelinegros se sintieron ligeramente incomodos bajo la mirada curiosa y enérgica de esta extraña, pero divertida mujer.

"Bueno, en realidad yo soy una moradora del refugio 101 … 'Grog' solo es un compañero de viaje que le regalé un Mono del refugio porque lo vi casi desnudo en nuestro primer encuentro." Ashley aclaro la situación con una mirada que sin duda se preocupaba por su compañero/paciente.

"Si … una mujer loca me dijo que me sacara la ropa lentamente, no estoy seguro porque aparecí en ese lugar … no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mi propio nombre." El pelinegro explico con evidente frustración en expresión facial.

"Oh, lo siento mucho … ¿Grog? ¿Verdad?", La ojiverde pregunto por el nombre temporal del chico, mientras que, a la vez hacia una pequeña pausa, y al ver que este asintió con la cabeza lentamente decidió continuar con sus palabras. "Grog, estoy completamente segura que recuperas tus recuerdos y volverás a hacer quien eras." La pelirroja dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

'Grog'/Naruto se quedó en silencio al escuchar el comentario de la joven mujer, porque extrañamente sintió un escalofrió en solo pensar en recuperar sus recuerdos … sin duda fue un sentimiento extraño, pero tranquilizador.

"¿Gracias …?" El ojinegro se quedó callado, debido a que no sabía el nombre de la joven mujer que tiene frente suyo.

"Oh, tonta de mí. Soy Moira Brown ¡Encantada!", La pelirroja, contesto con la misma sonrisa amistosa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez estrechaba la mano del chico. "Me ocupo del Almacén de Craterside, pero, sobre todo, de trastear un poco e investigar." Moira explico con un tono divertido, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada hacia Ashley.

"Mi nombre es Ashley. Encantada de conocerte, Moira.", La pelinegra dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que a la vez estrechaba la mano con la joven mujer. "¿Que estabas escribiendo?" La ojinegra pregunto con curiosidad al ver el pequeño libro de notas de Moira.

"Digamos que trabajo en un libro sobre el Yermo. Me encantaría que escribiera el prólogo alguien criado en un refugio. ¿Te animas?" La pelirroja, pregunto con esperanza de que la joven adolescente la ayudara con su libro.

"Claro, conozco bien la vida en el refugio." Ashley acepto en contribuir con el libro de la mujer de ojos verdes.

"¡Genial! Cuéntame cómo es eso de vivir toda tu vida bajo tierra o de salir a la luz por primera vez. ¡Vamos, o lo que tú quieras!" Moira invito a que la pelinegra empezara con su respuesta, mientras que ella estaba preparada para escribir todo en su libro de notas.

"Eso era el paraíso. Sin problemas, temores o peleas … hasta que se fue p-papa." La ojinegra, contesto con un leve tartamudeo, ya que todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado en el refugio con la huida de su padre a quien sabe dónde.

"Un padre a la fuga, ¿Eh? Ya he visto unos cuantos, aunque ninguno portando el número 101 …", La ojiverde hizo una pequeña pausa al observa la expresión triste de la chica, por lo que decidió darle ánimos. "Ojalá lo encuentres. Quizá el traje del refugio acorazado te sirva de ayuda ahí fuera, ¿No?", Moira dijo con una sonrisa al ver que había levantado, aunque sea un poco el ánimo a la joven adolescente de cabello negro ya que ella sonrió un poco. "Eso estará bien para el libro. De hecho, ¿Quieres ayudarme en la investigación? Puedo pagarles a ambos. ¡Y será muy divertido!" La pelirroja, comento con diversión en solo pensar las cosas que pasarían si ambos jóvenes aceptaban.

"¿Cuál es ese libro en el que estás trabajando?" 'Grog'/Naruto pregunto con bastante curiosidad, ya que algo en su mente le exigía que aceptara, porque sin duda sería interesante que cosas había en el Yermo y como estas estaban relacionadas con el libro.

Ashley observo a su compañero/paciente con sorpresa, ya que no se hubiera imaginado que este le interesara tanto ayudar en un libro.

"Miren, el Yermo es un lugar peligroso, ¿No? A la gente le vendrían bien una recopilación de buenos concejos, como una guía de supervivencia. Necesito que un ayudante o ayudantes comprueben mis teorías. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que alguien resulte herido. Este tipo de fallos no son ninguna risa. No … luego simplemente gritan mucho. Me gritan a mí, cosas muy desagradables." Moira explico con el ceño fruncido al recordar varios de sus antiguos ayudantes.

"¡Parece una idea excelente! ¡Que ganas tengo de ayudar!" El pelinegro opino en voz alta, mientras desviaba su mirada feliz hacia la moradora del refugio 101 que asintió con la cabeza en apoyo.

"¡Así me gusta! ¡Con entusiasmo! Creo que el primer tratara de cómo sobrevivir a los peligros del día a día. Las cosas están bien donde están y no es seguro ir a buscar comida, por los peligros de la radiación y las minas de tierra. Anda parece divertido, ¿No? ¿Qué les gustaría hacer primero?" La ojiverde pregunto con entusiasmo.

"¿De qué va eso de la radiación?" La pelinegra, dijo con de brazos cruzados, ya que por más que ella no fuera experta en el tema sabía perfectamente que investigar con ese material en persona es muy peligroso.

"Para eso necesito la ayuda de ambos, ¿No? Se mucho del tema por los libros, pero no consigo ver un ejemplo vivo. Al menos, no desde hace mucho ..." Moira respondió con un susurro al final de sus palabras, ya que recordó un viejo recuerdo de hace unos cuantos años en donde vio un caso de un hombre envenenado por radiación que en la noche ¡Brillaba como una lámpara!

"Yo no entiendo que sea esta 'radiación', pero me ofrezco voluntariamente para ayudar en estudiarla." 'Grog'/Naruto dijo con valentía y una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

Tanto Moira como Ashley se quedaron mirando al joven adolescente de cabello con diferentes expresiones. La pelirroja formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el chico se ofreció voluntariamente tan fácil en su estudia a la radiación. La pelinegra sin duda se golpeó la cara mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de su compañero/paciente, aunque cuando estaba por decir algo la mujer de cabello rojo la interrumpió. Incluso el mercenario que protegía a la ojiverde negó con la cabeza por lo estúpido que podía llegar a hacer este chico, pero como no le interesaba que le pasaría no dijo nada para advertirle del peligro que corría si acercaba hacia este enemigo invisible.

"¡Fantástico, Grog! Necesito que te envenenes por radiación para estudiar sus efectos. Pero no necesito que sea una dosis letal, claro. ¡Te curare antes de que te pase nada!", Moira prometió con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"Entendido, Moira-san. Me contaminaré con esta 'radiación'." El pelinegro dijo con un pulgar arriba.

"¡Sí es que eres una perita en dulce! O mejor dicho, una fruta de esas que hay ahora de agricultura radiactiva. ¡De esas que lo aguantan todo!" La ojiverde elogio con una agradable sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta.

Estas palabras provocaron que 'Grog'/Naruto se sonrojara levemente, ya que lo hacía sentir 'poderoso' en su opinión. Mientras que, Ashley extrañamente frunció el ceño bastante, celosa por la reacción del joven adolescente de cabello negro, y por supuesto, por las palabras ocultas de la joven mujer junto al guiño que esta le dio.

"200 rads bastaran para detectar algún tipo de dolencia, pero si pudieras conseguir como mínimo 600 rads, los resultados serían aún más precisos. Ten, toma este medidor de radiación para que cuentes los rads de tu cuerpo cada cierto tiempo y cuando llegas a la meta ven de inmediato conmigo." Moira dijo con un tono divertido, mientras le daba dicho aparato al joven adolescente.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza al agarrar el medido de radiación con su mano derecha, para que seguidamente saliera del almacén con una expresión decidida porque seguramente esto podría ser muy divertido… Lo equivocado que estaba. Mientras que, ambas mujeres (Incluido el mercenario que volvió a negar con la cabeza) solo observaron como el chico se iban por la puerta, sin duda era especial y muy valiente.

"Asegúrate de que pueda volver, Ashley. Por lo que veo, Grog es demasiado inocente para este cruel y despiadado mundo." La ojiverde comento con una débil sonrisa, ya que le recordaba a un primo suyo que tenía casi la misma personalidad.

"Déjamelo a mí, Moira. Lo estaré vigilando de cerca, después de todo es mi paciente." La pelinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que se daba la vuelta caminando hacia a paso rápido hacia la puerta saliendo por esta en dirección del joven adolescente de ojos negros.

"Ese chico es un completo estúpido. Ha ese paso solo lo mataran." El mercenario gruño de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ignorando la risita de su jefa.

"Oh, vamos. A mí me parece un chico adorable y lindo.", La pelirroja opino con una sonrisa al ver como su comentario había molestado a su guardaespaldas. "¿Acaso estas celoso, Cris?" Moira dedujo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Ja! ¿Yo celoso? Por favor no me hagas reír, jefa." Cris respondió con un tono burlón, mientras que trataba de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en la caja de comentarios y si es una opinión hagan lo mismo xD.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4178 Palabras.**


End file.
